Reafirmación y consuelo
by Ktto Yura
Summary: Historia situada al final del manga, no tiene grandes "spoilers" pero igual pongo la advertencia. Nadie podría imaginar a Gokudera enojado con su adorado décimo, esto sólo puede hacerse realidad cuando un leve obstáculo aparece entre ellos, uno con nombre y apellido.


Si alguien quiere decir que escribí esto de picada, tiene razón ._. recién terminé el manga y la que más necesita una reafirmación del 5927 soy yo, así que me alivio con esto.

Dedicado a las personas bellas del grupo de fb "5927 Fans Unite" *3* y que esto sirva para reclutar más gente xD vengan a nosotrooos tenemos fan arts, fics, doujins por montones y mucho amorts :D

 **Reafirmación y consuelo**

El aroma del pan tostado llegó a su nariz, mezclado con huevo y otras cosas que no pudo identificar, pero su hambre se hizo evidente y el estómago no tardó en reclamar lo que necesitaba.

Tsuna, sin despertar del todo, palpó las sábanas buscando compañía, sin éxito. Era obvio, se dijo a sí mismo, sólo estaban ellos dos en casa y si había aroma a comida era porque el otro estaba preparando el desayuno, tan típico de él.

No le molestaba que cada mañana fuese así cuando iba a su departamento, pero esta vez le hubiese gustado despertar a su lado, sentir su perfume y calor muy cerca apenas abriera los ojos, pero era inevitable, Gokudera Hayato vivía para servirle, incluso después de haber tenido su noche de reconciliación.

Mirando por la ventana, los recuerdos del día anterior comenzaban a dibujarse en el vasto cielo, primero los de hace semanas atrás, cuando su adorada tormenta poco a poco dejó de dedicarle sonrisas, es más, rara vez podía mirarlo. Pensó que el stress acumulado en las últimas batallas le había afectado, o tal vez estaba peleado con Bianchi como pasó anteriormente en la base, la verdad es que a pesar de llevar ya un buen tiempo como pareja, su mano derecha seguía siendo un misterio para él. Lo dejó pasar una, dos, hasta tres semanas, fue una tortura.

El problema estalló cuando el joven Vongola se acercó a su guardián camino a casa, tomándole la mano para mostrarle con afecto que estaba ahí para él, que por favor le contara lo que le ocurría, que podía confiar en él. La respuesta a su sonrisa fue una mirada hostil, el italiano se alejó de él y mandó lejos el cigarro, enfrentándolo.

-¿Así que Juudaime se ha acordado de que estoy aquí?-El terror lo paralizó, la dulzura que siempre le mostraba le hizo olvidar que Gokudera daba mucho miedo, tanto que retrocedió hasta quedar pegado a una pared.

-¿D…de qué estás hablando?-Aguantó firmemente, sus piernas temblaban y moría de ganas de correr y esconderse lo más lejos posible, pero no lo hizo, debía resolver las cosas de una vez.-Eres tú…eres tú quien ha estado ignorando a todos, más de lo normal, es decir…conmigo no eres así.

-Lo siento pero por más que intento, no puedo ser de otro modo.-Era raro, rarísimo que su novio se enojara con él, que no se echara la culpa de cada cosa o hiciera como que todo está bien para agradarle, eso significaba que el problema era serio.-Lamento no ser perfecto, Juudaime, no ser igual a usted y no poder comprender sus sentimientos… ¡Lo siento por no ser su alma gemela como Kozato Enma! ¡Lo siento pero sólo soy yo ¿está bien?!

Se quedó viéndolo con los ojos tan grandes como platos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver y oír. Anteriormente su chico se había puesto celoso, un montón de veces de hecho, pero no lo decía directamente, Tsuna lo notaba y después de un par de mimos ya estaba todo bien, ¿por qué era diferente ahora?

-¿Qué demonios estás hablando? ¿No puedo hacer nuevos amigos?-Los celos "normales" le daban mucha ternura, el puchero que hacía su chico de la tormenta era encantador, mas esta escenita con gritos y furia de por medio no le hacía ninguna gracia.- ¡Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Gokudera-kun, desde que viste a Shitt.P la seguiste a todos lados pensando que era un alien o quizás que cosa!

-¡Eso fue una investigación sobre los nuevos aliados de la familia, sabes el contexto en que se dio!-A esas alturas ya estaban los dos levantando la voz en plena calle, quien los viera estaría seguro que en cualquier momento llegaban a los puños.- ¡Luego de eso no le volví a hablar, no estoy como ustedes sonriéndose como idiotas en medio de las clases!

Las palabras fueron saliendo de su boca sin que las midiera, impactando contra el corazón de su décimo hasta hacerlo pedazos. Se llevó la mano a la boca, pero antes de poder pronunciar una disculpa, los ojos cafés del joven ya estaban cubiertos de lágrimas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaban haciendo los dos? Uno ignorando y el otro aguantando, retrasando una conversación que de haber sido en el primer momento, y sin alterarse, hubiese resuelto todo en unos minutos. Ya que finalmente la habían cagado, sólo pudieron actuar por instinto y abrazarse, llorando para soltar todo lo que habían reprimido.

El razonamiento de Tsuna no estaba totalmente equivocado, a ambos les había afectado el stress de las peleas, el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos, sumado ahora a las semanas que el guardián pasó enojado y sin decirle nada. Pero ya no más de eso, no se iban a permitir perder ni un solo segundo.

La puerta de Gokudera se abrió de golpe, entrando ambos con rapidez para volver a cerrarla y apoyarse en ella, esa fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ambos pudieron unirse y disfrutarse mutuamente, tanto que acabaron con su ejercicio con una rapidez vergonzosa.

La siguiente parada fue el sofá, aunque terminaron fuera de él debido a la intensidad con la que su tormenta lo invadía, entre gritos y jadeos del más bajo, recordándole que él era el único que podía tenerlo de esa forma, que era suyo y mil veces suyo, nada más estimulante que escuchar eso, pensaba Hayato.

Cuando lograron llegar a la cama, terminaron de quitarse la ropa y el fundirse nuevamente fue la gloria, una caricia tras otra, besos desordenados que se dejaban caer hasta en los sitios más inusuales. Las lágrimas los atacaron de nuevo, era fácil para otros verlo pero a ellos mismos les costaba entenderlo a veces: Se estaban comportando como niños pequeños, esa pelea tonta estaba a nivel de primaria o menos. Se disculparon todas las veces que pudieron antes de perderse en un nuevo beso acalorado, el cual abrió las puertas al tercer round.

Fueron sus propios cuerpos quienes hablaron con claridad, esa que ellos no podían alcanzar con sus palabras y reacciones torpes de adolescentes, pero el mensaje era simple: Sin importar a quien conocieran, que experiencia vivieran o que se pusiera en el camino, siempre terminarían volviendo a los brazos del otro, buscando donde descansar, sonreír y amar.

-Juudaime, ya está el desayuno.-Apareció con la enorme bandeja, silbando con una gran sonrisa, quizás la más grande que le haya visto hacer en mucho tiempo.

-Gracias, Gok…-Ahogó una risita, haciéndose a un lado para que le dejaran la comida.- Digo, gracias Hayato.

Movieron más allá la bandeja para acurrucarse, besarse otro poco, dedicarse tiernas sonrisas y hacer la típica cursilería de juntar sus pies con los del otro. Entre risas, entrelazaron sus manos en señal de unión y sin decir palabra alguna, entendieron cuál era la prioridad.

A su alrededor podía ponerse cualquier persona, pero entre ellos, nadie.

Fin.


End file.
